Mobile computing devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, and laptop computers are ubiquitous. The mobility of such devices allows users to access content for work or pleasure at virtually any time or location. Many businesses provide employees with mobile computing devices for work and/or allow employees to use personal mobile computing devices for work, e.g., in bring your own device (BYOD) environments.
Many businesses also have sensitive or confidential information. Such information may include records that are protected by government regulation (e.g., medical or financial records), proprietary corporate information, classified government information, or personal information. When employee access to such information is limited to nonmobile computing devices, such as desktop computers at a place of business, it is relatively easier to ensure that the information will not be inadvertently or surreptitiously viewed by third parties. When access to such information is available using a mobile computing device, however, employees may access the information in public locations where third parties may inadvertently or surreptitiously view the information on the mobile computing device.
Accordingly, various devices exist for protecting information displayed on the displays of mobile and/or desktop computing systems. For example, the 3M Company of the United States offers a wide array of privacy filters that may be attached to a display. When the privacy filter is attached to the display, the viewing angle of the display becomes smaller, thereby reducing the locations from which information on the display may be viewed and the likelihood that the information will be inadvertently or surreptitiously viewed by a third party. Such privacy filters typically have to be removed to change the viewing angle back to the relatively larger viewing angle of the display.
As another example, Elecom of Japan offers a display with a built-in privacy filter. The display has two viewing angles, including a relatively larger viewing angle and a relatively smaller viewing angle. To change viewing angles, a user has to manually press a button provided on the display. Unfortunately, users may forget to change to the relatively smaller viewing angle when confidential information is displayed.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.